


Sounds Good To Me

by HellfireRaven



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellfireRaven/pseuds/HellfireRaven
Summary: A series of drabbles/slice of life snippets set in the Fairy Tail storyline and various AU's. Some will be connected and have various ratings from general up to mature. Will mainly contain Nalu, GaLe, Gruvia and Jerza. Also happy to take prompts, just drop a comment or a DM! Enjoy!





	Sounds Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was planning on having a break from writing after finishing 'Fire Burner', but this drabble stemed from a dream I had a few days ago...you ever get those really vivid dreams where it feels like you're really there? And when you wake up it won't leave you alone? I was giggling about this for ages until I had to write it down. 
> 
> This has no real plot its just a couple thousand words of pure tooth rotting fluff and I hope you find it as funny as I did. Enjoy! 
> 
> Summary: Levy convinces Lucy to go on a blind date with one of Gajeels friends after a string of failed dates...and gets more than she bargained for.

**Sounds Good To Me - NaLu**

“He’s just your type Lu-chan! Tall, funny, handsome. Rose pink hair, a killer smile and a six pack to die for.” Levy McGarden gushed to her best friend with a sly grin as she sat perched on the end of the bed, watching as her beautiful blond best friend put the finishing touches to her minimal makeup and elegantly curled waves of golden blond.

  
“Pink?” Lucy Heartfillia raised an eyebrow at the small bluenette, before looking back into the mirror to apply a second coat of mascara without getting it all over her face this time.

  
“Yep...his hair really is pink. He wears it extremely well though.”

  
Lucy sighed and looked up at the ceiling with a blush, trying to calm her racing heart. She also tried not to appear too keen to hear more about the mystery pinkette that was her blind date for the evening. After a recent string of failed dates and attempted relationship’s over the last year or so, Mr ‘tall, funny and handsome’ actually sounded like a welcome change from the pigs who only saw her boobs and didn’t realise that there was a intelligent and sassy woman behind them.

Not that she would tell Levy that.

  
“So...what is this ‘dream guy’ like then?” 

  
“He is adorable, always smiling and doesn’t take himself too seriously. Great personality, loyal and protective of his friends and family. You’ve heard of Fairy Tail right? He runs it with some friends who help out the homeless and orphaned kids in the area who need shelter and a warm meal. It’s an amazing place. Sure Natsu can be a little reckless, and he suffers from motion sickness but the pros far outweigh the cons in my opinion.”

  
Damn if Lucy had been interested before, she was definitely hooked now. He almost sounded too perfect...she rose to her feet and tried to appear casual as she raked through her closet for the perfect outfit excitedly.

  
“What is the catch?” Lucy turned to Levy with a raised eyebrow.

“Catch?” the bluenette cocked her head in confusion.

  
“Yeah...there has to be a catch if a man like that is still single. He’s not a psycho is he?” Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her best friend who laughed noisily and placed her hands on her hips.

  
“You really think I’d set you up with some asshole? How little do you think of me?” The bluenette jested. “It was actually Gajeel who suggested the idea more than anything. He knows Natsu from Kickboxing.” Levy mentioned her boyfriend of two years involvement.

  
Lucy felt another hot blush reach her cheeks as she imagined a tall hunk with pink hair, cheeky smile and a six pack; topless and glistening in sweat as he worked out.  
Damn her vivid imagination!

  
‘Oho! Try and get through one date with the guy before you start imagining him naked, Lu-chan!” Levy giggled suggestively as she noticed her best friends beetroot red face. “Like I said, ten minutes after meeting you for the first time he whispered to me how perfect you and Natsu would be. I agreed too when I met him.”

  
“But I met Gajeel months ago –“

  
“Natsu was seeing someone at the time. When that didn’t work out I was quick to mention you before another girl got the chance...not that he is the type of guy to constantly date, but I knew he wouldn’t be single for too long.”

  
“What exactly did you tell a guy who probably has stunning girls lining up round the block for him to agree to a date with me?” Lucy asked incredulously.

  
"I just asked if he was interested in a blind date with a smart and very pretty blond writer who likes animals, classic rock and staring off into space and loves nothing more than watching sci-fi movies and eating her weight in cheeseburgers.”

  
“WHAT?!” Lucy squeaked indignantly. “Gosh you make me sound like such a ner-“

  
“He said you sound incredible.” Levy smiled.

  
“Huh?” Lucy gawked at her smiling best friend.

  
“Mhm.”

  
“Wow...but all the guys I’ve dated in the past aren’t into...well...me!” Lucy spoke in a soft voice. “They take one look at the blond hair and big boobs and think I’m a vain, shallow airhead who is only good for a one night stand.”

  
“Natsu is the complete opposite of the sleezeballs you’ve dated in the past. If he was I wouldn’t be so convinced you were perfect for each other. He’s worth taking that chance, you trust me don’t you?”

  
“Of course I trust you.” Lucy replied without thought, causing Levy to smile appreciatively.

  
“Then calm those nerves and pick a cute outfit to knock his socks off and go enjoy yourself.”

  
Lucy nodded and felt herself calm a little, she held up two outfits for Levy to choose from.  
The bluenette let her eyes dart from one to the other, before grinning and pointing at the outfit in her left hand. Lucy lifted the black skinny jeans, burgundy Bardot top and low tops.

  
“It’s a little plain isn’t it?” she asked.

  
Levy shook her head vehemently.

  
“Knowing Natsu he’s got something fun in mind...you will want to be comfortable. Besides those jeans make your ass look amazing and that top is his favourite colour.”

  
Lucy blinked before a mischevious smile graced her lips.

  
“Perfect.”

* * *

  
Twenty minutes.

  
That’s how long an extremely nervous Natsu Dragneel had been sitting his Dads old beloved 67’ Chevelle trying to muster the courage to open his car door and walk up the path to the porch and finally meet his blind date for the evening.

  
He’d been looking forward to this for weeks, after he and Lisanna had decided they liked each other better as friends and split amicably.

  
He was proud to say he had been raised well by his adopted father Igneel, to treat girls with the care and respect they deserved. But he was tired of the constant attention from the same sweet, polite and pretty girls who were perfectly nice; but he had absolutely nothing in common with. He was bored with the same girls who wanted to be wined and dined in nice restaurants and given expensive flowers...

  
So when Levy had cornered him after five days of being single and told him that when he was ready to date again she had a pretty and sassy blond best friend who was as silly and nerdy as he was and recently single too.

  
Hell...where did he sign?

  
Not only had Mira and Erza overheard their conversation and encouraged him to go for this ‘Lucy’, who they were apparently friends with but it turned out his best friend Gajeel had been the one to suggest it in the first place.

  
And if Lug Nuts thought a woman was perfect for him then Natsu may as well go ahead and just propose!

  
He just couldn’t understand why if they had the same circle of friends that the two hadn’t met before. It was Levy who had explained Lucy had recently moved from Hargeon after her mother had died and her father had all but abandoned her and was only just getting back on her feet and making a new life for herself in a new city.

  
He had been so paranoid of getting stuck in downtown Magnolia rush hour traffic and ruining his chance with the girl who could potentially be the woman of his dreams, that he had arrived outside the house she shared with Levy half an hour early.

  
Natsu Dragneel was twenty three and bricking it over a woman he’d never met. He could just see Bolt Brain laughing at him now!

  
If only he could convince his brain to communicate with his hands to let go of the steering wheel and open the car door, that would be a great start.

  
“Come on Dragneel, remember what Erza said.” Natsu told himself quietly. “Relax, try not to fall over your own feet and don’t fuck this up.”

  
After a few moments, the pinkette huffed a breath of determination and before he lost his newfound courage; lifted his left hand off of the steering wheel and opened the car door with an excited grin, made to get step out of the car.

  
“Ack!” Natsu wheezed as the seatbelt jolted him backwards into the seat, hitting his head on the roof of the door.

  
“Smooth Natsu.” Came the familiar voice of a tiny bluenette and a delightful peel of adorable feminine laughter as he noticed to his horror that he wasn’t the only one to witness his embarrassing display of being a clumsy dumbass.

  
He rubbed the back of his head and was about to shoot Levy a sarcastic response when he saw the blond girl that his best friends girlfriend was currently standing next to and he completely froze.

  
No, it was the absolutely fucking stunning blond with beautiful big brown eyes which were creased in laughter as she held a hand over her mouth as she giggled at his debacle that left his eyes wide and jaw wide open in awe.

  
“Wow...holy shit.” Natsu balked at his words. “I mean...Yo! Hi even –“

  
The beautiful blond lowered her hand and smiled warmly at him as he forgot about the pain in his head and stood up to meet this vision of golden beauty and almost forgot about the bluenette currently grinning like a maniac at them.

  
Natsu couldn’t help the redness that erupted over his face as he gave her a bashful grin and she tucked a strand of wavy golden hair behind her ear.

  
Lucy too was having a hard time not staring up at the gorgeous guy that was smiling so warmly at her, another giggle left her throat as he looked over at Levy and stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Her best friend certainly hadn’t been kidding when she said that Natsu was handsome. His spiky pink hair was messy but it suited him, his black eyes were kind and friendly and held a hint of mischief that gave her butterflies. To her delight she could see the nicely muscled body he hid underneath the grey dress shirt and jeans combo. He obviously took care of himself well but wasn’t vain and she certainly appreciated it.

  
“Holy shit yourself.” Lucy grinned cheekily.

  
Yep...it was then Natsu knew he was smitten.

  
“I’m Natsu.” He raised his arms to pull her into a hug.

  
“Lucy...it’s nice to finally meet you.” She giggled and happily accepted his hug, the both of them feeling the pleasant shudder that travelled through them both.

  
“Likewise.”

  
They pulled back reluctantly from one another and Natsu followed through with the sudden urge to lean in and brush his lips softly across her cheek, her gasp caused Goosebumps to travel down his arms as they tightened against her slender waist -

  
“Aannd I’m leaving before you two start tearing each others clothes off in front of the neighbours!” Levy piped up, ruining the moment and causing the two to jump apart from one another in embarrassment. “You two have fun and Natsu, don’t bring her home too early!” Levy skipped back off into the house, shooting them a suggestive wink before slamming the door shut.

 

* * *

  
“No way!” Natsu laughed riotously and turned the steering wheel to exit the freeway to downtown Magnolia.

  
“Yep...Grey got a three day suspension for stripping in front of the school governors.” Lucy giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Thank you waterproof mascara!

  
Their laughter died down to a pleasant silence until Lucy looked briefly out of the car window.

  
“So what do you wanna do?” Natsu smiled across at the awesome girl who he had the pleasure of keeping company this evening. It was only an hour into his date and Natsu was pretty convinced he was head over heels for the sassy and smart blond who was indeed just as amazing as Levy had stated.

  
Lucy looked across at the pinkette and grinned teasingly.

  
“Didn’t Mr Hotshot plan ahead?”

  
“You don’t strike me as a flowers and fancy meal kinda girl.” Natsu grinned at her as they pulled off the main road.

  
“I’m not one for sitting in an expensive restaurant in a frilly dress.” Lucy grimaced.

  
“Nah...me either. I’d look fantastic in a frilly dress though.”

  
Lucy laughed and grinned mischievously.

  
“Then it’s settled I’ll wear the tux, you wear the bright pink frilly dress and we own it.”

  
Natsu laughed and looked across at her.

  
“Actually I figured we could go to the arcade and play the cheesy zombie horror games, go to Sabretooth and buy the biggest pizza we can afford then drive up to Hakobe point and snuggle on the hood of the car watching the meteor shower and talk about random shit.” He smiled warmly.

  
Lucy gaped across at him and laughed impressively.

  
“That sounds pretty damn spot on perfect...but can I make a few changes?” she leaned across the centre console and purred suggestively in his ear.

  
“How about we go to the arcade and I pretend to cry hysterically in front of one of the grabber machines and convince the staff to give us a free stuffed toy, we go to Sabretooth and I order the biggest and greasiest pizza I can afford while you go change over the signs on the toilet doors and we drive up to Hakobe point and pretend to watch the meteor shower and make out like hormonal teenagers instead?”

  
Screw head over heels..Natsu Dragneel was in love.  
  


__

* * *

 

 

_Four years later..._

“I can’t believe you were actually serious about this...there goes my reputation!” Natsu whined as he watched his girlfriend adjust the bowtie on her tuxedo and press her large and very fake moustache in place.

  
“What reputation, darling?” she spoke in a loud voice. “Meet Natsu Dragneel the tough guy boyfriend of Lucy Heartfillia who loves spicy food, cries at soppy movies, wanted to be a vet as a kid but poorly animals make him upset, who constantly raids my face masks and pink fluffy bathrobe to have pamper nights with his cat and is afraid of bugs.”

  
Natsu ignored the laughs and whispers from the over dressed and snobby posh old people sitting in Blue Pegasus, the fanciest restaurant in town as he and his girlfriend of four years waltzed in arm in arm.

She in a full tuxedo complete with top hat, bow tie and fake moustache.

He was in a hideous pink frilly dress complete with blond wig, make up and gloves.

  
The waiter tried not to shoot the two trouble makers a glare as they sat down at their table by the window and Lucy ordered a bottle of the most expensive wine on the menu and asked if her darling ‘girlfriend’ wanted to order starters.

  
“Ahem...what about you? Meet the beautiful and charming Lucy Heartfillia the lovely girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel who ordered a naked butler for Ezra’s baby shower last June in front of all her and her husbands family and then blamed it on me? Who always steals the biggest slice of pizza and loves criticizing bad film plots and getting us banned from the movie theatre? Soon to be fiancée?”

Natsu smiled across at her.

  
“W-hat?” Lucy stammered.

  
Seeing her boyfriend of four years sitting across from her grinning at her adorably while wearing a horrible pink dress that had started out as a joke on their first date had to be up there with one of her favourite memories of their years together.

  
But it was soon topped by the sight of her boyfriend of four years trying to get to his feet so he could kneel and propose properly to her, and tripping over the hemline of that hideous dress and fall blond wig first into the soup of the snooty old lady at the next table; completely covering him and her in green liquid as he grinned apologetically at her giggling uncontrollably at him from the floor as chaos erupted around them.

  
“Bit of an unconventional way to do things...but what about the two of us is normal...so will you marry me Luce?” He hiked up the dress and got to his knees, green soup sliding down his face as the old woman screamed behind them and her panicked husband tried to calm her down.

  
“Sounds good to me.” She giggled happily and jumped into his arms, crashing their lips together.

 

 


End file.
